


The Avengers Go to the Zoo

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [53]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Avengers Go to the Zoo

Heimdall smiled and laughed at Tony, smacking his cheeks lightly. Tony grinned in return was slightly nervous of the young God.

Bruce, being a scientist first, started observing Heimdall. “Is this time something like this has happened?” He asked, glancing at the two of you.

Thor nodded as you did. “First signs of a God.” He explained, standing and wincing. “Might strong first sign.”

You stood with him, looking to Heimdall, and back to Thor. “Are you alright?” You asked, slightly worried.

“Sore.” He nodded. “I will heal.”

Nodding, you kissed his cheek. Hearing Heimdall’s laughter, you looked over to see Tony trying to distract him by making faces.

Bruce watched the fluid bag and looked at you. “About fifteen more minutes.”

“Do you think that the serum is just…helping his Godliness?” You asked, curious. “He’s shown no signs before, so I’m just wondering if this is a fluke, the start of him being ‘mighty’ like his father…or what.”

Bruce hummed. “I don’t think it correlates. If I were to give Thor serum, he can’t become any more of a God.” He explained. “But maybe like you said, it’s helping. Pushing it along. His sickness may have held his powers back.”

You hadn’t thought of it like that. “Guess we’ll just have to see where life goes.” You mused. 

Tony smiled over at you. “Good thing he’s around geniuses who can repair anything that he might break.” He joked.

“True.” You smiled and rubbed at where Thor was hurting. “I’m sure you’re proud.”

Chuckling, he nodded. “Wait until Father hears!” He grinned. “He was quite eager to hear of his Godliness.”

You smiled, hugging his side as you watched Heimdall finish up his treatment. He let out a large yawn, his eyes getting droopy as Bruce removed the IV. “I’ll check his blood after his nap. How’s that?” He asked you

You nodded. “Of course. Don’t wake the tiny God Tony.” You teased.

He smiled and nodded, lifting him gently. “Why don’t you to go get some time in, and I’ll get him to his crib?”

“Thanks.” You blushed and nodded, tugging Thor by his good arm. “How’s a back rub sound?” You offered.

“I will not turn that down.” He changed as quickly as he could to civilian clothes before laying face down into his bed. “Even just lying here feels nice.”

You chuckled lightly, moving to give him his rub. You were trying to think of how to bring up your date with Tony. You figured once he was relaxed enough, he wouldn’t be as wound up and may be less upset if that was the route he took.

Every now and then he’d sigh contently, or let out a low groan. “You are quite talented, little one.”

You giggled. “Thank you, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a compliment like that.”

“You deserve it!” He smiled. “I may begin requesting these often.”

“Fine by me.” You leaned down and kissed his cheek before getting off of him. “Can we talk about something? Or tomorrow?” You ran a hand through his hair.

His eyes opened and he looked at you, worried. “What’s wrong?”

You licked your lips and decided to get to the point straight away. “Tony asked me if he could take me on a date.”

Thor nodded, his face giving you no signs of what he was thinking. “I take it you agreed?”

You bit your lip. “Yes. But I could always cancel it.”

Moving to his side, he pulled you close. “You do not need to do that.” He kissed your forehead. “However, should he hurt you again, I will not be holding back.”

You nuzzled to him. “No one can hurt me as much as Steve did. And I know Tony wouldn’t do that.”

“What makes you so sure?” He asked, curious.

“He hasn’t been with anyone since our break up, and I can tell when he talks about it that he feels guilty.” You shrugged. “And he’s probably read more baby books than I have.” You joked.

Thor nodded, listening intently. “Then it seems your mind is made up.” He gave you a squeeze.

“I won’t go if you aren’t comfortable with it.” You assured him. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

“I am fine with it.” He nodded. “I’m sure Heimdall is too.”

You bit your lip at the mention of your son. “That’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“About his Godliness?” He presumed.

“That too. But I uh…I saw Steve.” You winced.

His look became dark, and serious. “And?” Thor asked, his voice low.

You explained what happened quickly, then mentioned that you had talked to Nat about it as well. “I felt guilty at first taking away his fathership. But then I didn’t, so now I don’t know how to feel about it.” You sniffled.

Thor softened slightly as he heard you sniff and held you protectively to his chest. “It will all work out as it should, little one.”

You just nodded and held onto him, enjoying the comfort he brought. You closed your eyes and simply listened to his heartbeat, allowing your mind to relax. Before you realized it, you were being gently shaken awake, not even remembering falling asleep. You sat up quickly and blinked, rubbing your eyes. “Yeah?”

Thor chuckled lightly. “Stark has informed me that our son has awoken.”

You woke up more quickly at that and smiled, letting Thor half carry you to his room. “We’ll need to bring him to the labs for Bruce to check his blood.”

Heimdall was standing on Tony’s legs, bouncing a little with energy. You smiled at the sight, your heart skipping a beat. “Ahh!” He grinned a gummy grin at you and Thor once he saw you.

Tony chuckled and handed him to Thor. “Seems good to me.”

Taking the small boy, Thor was beaming. “That’s my boy!” He kissed the infant’s head. “You will be stronger than I one day.”

Heimdall clinged to him, having missed his strong hold. “His first word will so be ‘dada’.” You smiled.

Thor laughed. “That will be lovely.” He began walking out, wanting to test his blood while he was in a good mood. He also hoped there wasn’t a repeat of earlier.

You glanced up at Tony while you followed Thor. “He said the date was okay.”

Tony gave you a smile at that, nodding. Hearing that made it all the more real for him. He told himself he’d have to plan something perfect, but for now he focused on Heimdall. “Want the holograms again?”

“Please.” You nodded, knowing Heimdall enjoyed them.

“JARVIS.” Was all Tony had to say before the figures were jumping around the bed again.

Bruce smiled gratefully and got the small sample as quickly as he could. This time, Heimdall was just mildly annoyed for a moment. Much to all your reliefs.

Tony went to stand with Bruce, both of them eyeing the tests. Finally, Bruce spoke up. “His results are looking good.” He smiled. “He should be free and clear within…a month? And that’s giving it more time in case a mission comes up and we have to halt treatment.”

You grinned, almost instantly getting teary eyed. “That’s amazing. Thank you guys so much.”

“Anything for the little guy.” Bruce smiled. “We should have just enough serum.” He explained. “I could always test Bucky’s to make sure it would work also.”

Knowing that asking Steve was out of the question, you were thankful that Bucky was still around. The thought of Steve made you feel almost down again, but your son’s laughter made up for it quickly. Looking over at him, you were thankful that he’d never remember Steve being his father figure.

“Shall we celebrate?” Thor grinned.

Chuckling, you nodded. “I’d like that.” You agreed. “What should we do?”

Tony thought for a minute. “How about we bring him to the zoo?”

You were slightly nervous to go somewhere so public, but you found yourself nodding anyway. “I’m sure he’d enjoy that.” You smiled softly, hiding your worry.

The men in the room planned rather quickly and soon you were walking in with a stroller at the zoo. Heimdall’s eyes took in as much as he could, grinning and clapping excitedly.

Tony walked alongside you and Thor as the rest of the gang trailed behind you. Everyone was wearing civilian clothes and tried to blend as much as possible. It was hard at times, as their faces were everywhere. You’d been there about half an hour when Tony was spotted, and a group of about five women in their twenties came up to him, excited. You felt the familiar dread in your gut from the last time at the amusement park this happened.

“Hey guys.” Tony smiled. “I can only take one picture okay? I’m trying to spend time with my family.”

They glanced to you, then to Heimdall. “We thought you guys broke up? And he was Thor’s?” One asked, sounding pretty innocent.

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, you’re right.” He glanced at you then back at them. “But she still has my heart. So does the kid.”

You blushed lightly, smiling at him. However, Heimdall was not pleased that his enjoyment had been stopped for the moment. He began fussing and whining, Thor crouching down to soothe him. “Let’s get out then alright son?” He tried.

He started to cry, kicking his legs. Tony reached under the stroller, trying to hand him one of his teething towels. “How about this?” He smiled, hopeful. Heimdall was glad Tony’s attention was back on him and grabbed at the towel before reaching for him.

Thor raised an eyebrow and looked at you, making you shrug. You’d never seen Heimdall choose Tony over Thor.

Tony looked sheepish as he unbuckled Heimdall and bounced him a little.

“Perhaps I shall not travel to Asgard anytime soon.” Thor said sadly.

You moved to his side and kissed his cheek. You intertwined your fingers and watched the different animals. “I saw Charlie.” You hoped to take his mind off Heimdall wanting Tony.

Thor was always looking for the positives and smiled at that. “How is he?”

“He’s gotten so big!!” You squeezed his hand.

He chuckled. “A mighty pet. I shall visit him some time.”

Signing, you leaned on his arm. “I miss home.”

“What will we do about the Captain?” He also sighed.

“Tony told him to get out, but all he did was go upstairs.” You said softly.

“We will think of it later.” He smiled reassuringly. “For now, let us enjoy our son and friends.”

You nodded in agreement, kissing his bicep. “I’m glad Heimdall is enjoying the zoo.”

He nodded. “We do not have things like this in Asgard.”

“But you have things there that we don’t.” You reminded him. “He will love it there.”

He glanced at Tony then back at the animals. “I sure hope so.”

“Hey.” You rubbed his back softly. “There’s nothing to worry about. I honestly think part of Heimdall’s fascination with Tony is the reactor in his chest. He doesn’t play with it, but the light might be soothing to him.”

“It is foolish that I feel like this. I will be fine.” He assured you.

You shook your head. “It’s not foolish. He’s your son, and he’s all about you most of the time.”

Thor just nodded and it was obvious he was a bit sad. At the end of the trip, the whole group chilled out at the middle park of the zoo. You leaned against Thor, Heimdall on your lap. You watched Clint and Nat with a smile on your face, nudging Thor to show him. He glanced over and grinned.

“Thank you guys for bringing him here.” You tickled Heimdall.

“He’s family.” Clint smiled in return. He grinned as everyone nodded in agreement.

You laid back on the grass and let Heimdall try and crawl. He couldn’t decide who he wanted to go to, so he wound up sitting there, clapping. He squealed as Nat was playing ball with him. Her face lit up everytime he would giggle hysterically.

Thor was playing with the ring on your finger as he watched your son, deep in thought. Your eyes went to your hand, then to him. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing of concern little one.” He didn’t look at you.

You felt a bit worried, however, as normally he looked at you when answering you. “Are you sure?” You asked softly.

He nodded and squeezed your hand, kissing your knuckles softly. You gave him a small smile, but hoped he’d tell you later.

“Can we get ice cream?” Clint asked Nat.

“Ah!” Heimdall grinned.

You chuckled lightly. “I think you have his agreement.” You stayed with Thor and him as they began getting up.

Thor scooped up his son, making him ‘fly’ for a moment.

“Daaaaaa!” He lifted his arms in a flying motion.

You grinned and laughed at how silly Thor could truly be for Heimdall. It warmed your heart and you followed close behind. Your thoughts traveled to your future, and when Heimdall was older. When your family grew, and Thor was playing with more than just one.

“You okay?” Tony interrupted your thoughts and stepped in line next to you.

Blushing, you nodded and chuckled. “Just thinking, that’s all.” You shrugged.

He smiled and offered his hand. “Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles still your favorite?”

You happily took his hand and thought for a minute. “I’m thinking chocolate with rainbow this time.”

“That sounds fabulous.” He teased.

Laughing, you nudged him with your shoulder slightly. “At least I don’t always get just strawberry every time.”  

He gasped dramatically. “Mocking my strawberry ice cream?”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “For a complex man, your food choices are rather plain.”

“Keeps me grounded with you ‘normal’ people.” He laughed, making you stare at him in play shock.

“It’s funny cause you think I’m normal.” You blinked after a moment.

“More normal than the rest of us.” He pointed out.

You smiled at that and squeezed his hand. “I suppose, but that’s why I love you guys.”

Tony’s face lit up at that. “We love you, too.”

You smiled happily and stuck by him while you walked. “I’ve enjoyed today.” You told them. “We should try to have more ‘family’ outings.”

Clint nodded right away. “Definitely not enough fun in the tower.”

“How is that possible? I didn’t think you knew how to be serious.” You teased.

Nat smirked as he looked offended. “I have to train too!” He defended.

You chuckled and patted his arm. “Sure, sure.” You smiled as you leaned against Thor.

“Nat and I can get all the ice cream.” Bucky said softly.

“You sure?” You asked.

“You think that ice cream joint is gonna stand a chance with all the Avengers in one place? While Thor is playing with Heimdall? It’ll explode with fans.”

You blushed. “Right. Of course.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head, following your eyes to Thor, who was still playing with Heimdall. “I’m glad he’s doing better. Scared of his powers still Goldilocks?”

Thor thought about it for a moment. “More scared he will injure himself, or Y/N.”

You blinked. “I never thought he could hurt me.”

“Not intentionally, but you saw what happened in the lab.” Thor reminded you. “I highly doubt he intended to harm me, yet he did.”

You nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. How long did it take you to learn?”

Thor shrugged. “I am unsure. I was also a bit older when I started to show such powers. I thought we had time, as he’s half human.”

“Strange.” Bruce muttered, thinking.

“But when has anything about our group been anything but?” You shrugged, not thinking much of it.

“What the hell is Steve doing here?” Nat muttered, her eyes staring to your left where she spotted the super soldier.

You followed her gaze and felt yourself immediately stiffen. Your grip on Tony’s hand tightened a bit, making him give you a reassuring squeeze back. Steve spotted your group and moved forward. “I was hoping to find you guys. Someone posted that you were at the zoo and I came to find you.”

“Why?” You asked, keeping close to Tony.

“Debbie’s pregnant.” He said bluntly.

“Why is that our concern?” Nat was literally ready to pounce on him, the only thing stopping her was Clint holding her hand. “That’s your fuck up, not ours.”

Steve shot her a look. “I wanted to let you know because you threatened her not to come near me. Now she will be. I’m telling you for her.”

Nat just clenched her jaw and stared him down as best she could.

You felt like you couldn’t breathe, the idea of Steve having a child with someone else was too much to handle right now and you felt yourself get light headed.

“Sweetheart?” Tony asked, his voice being the last you heard. 


End file.
